Electricity
by PikaNerd6
Summary: "I stood there, feeling oddly small. My Pokemon stared at me in disbelief. Then, I saw them. White paws, where human hands should be." White is a semi-ordinary trainer, despite a few odd facts. Until she turns into a Pokemon in the middle of her journey. Now, she'll need the help of her brother and a man she wants to hate to get back to normal. That's when the electricity sparks.
1. The Adventure Begins!

**Hello, random people I didn't know until now! Just saying, this is my first fanfiction. And it features my favorite Pokemon couple: Ferriswheelshipping! Also, this story begins with the regular Pokemon White plot, with a few things I decided to add. After White transforms, this gets alot more original. And I'll try to get to that point quickly! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

_White's POV:_

I sat up in my bed, yawning. I remembered that it was the 1st day of summer, but I just wanted to sleep some more. I lay back down. Suddenly, my hand rose up and I slapped myself. "OW!" I yelled, grabbing my hand. "That's for sleeping in on the 1st day of summer!" My brother, Black, materialized in front of me. "Did you really have to possess my hand and slap me?" I asked, rudely. "Yes. Yes I did. Now C'mon!" Black said, yanking the covers off my bed.

I'll bet you're really confused right now, right? Well, here's the thing: Black had actually died when we were both 12 years old, which was 4 years ago. However, he was resurrected when my family had moved to Nuvema Town. But the thing is, I was the only one who could know about it. Mom still thinks he's dead, and my two friends, Bianca and Cheren, think that he's my ordinary, yet insane, twin brother. And strangely, once he was resurrected, he had a ton of powers, like vanishing into thin air, and possessing other people.

I reluctantly got out of bed, and put on some clothes; a white shirt with a black vest, jean shorts, my favorite pink-and-white baseball cap, and my pink-and-black tennis shoes. Black was already dressed into his clothes: a black shirt with a blue jacket, black pants, red tennis shoes, and his favorite black, red, and white baseball cap. "C'mon, White! It looks awesome outside! To Route 1, I say!" he said enthusiastically. _He just wants to do more daredevilish stuff, _I thought to myself. "Gah! You're no fun when you're tired. Here, this'll help," Black said, grabbing a glass of water on my desk and pouring it on my head.

"Hey!" I shouted, while Black cracked up. Then, I smiled, and started laughing. "Thanks, I needed that," I said, laughing. "White? Are you okay up there?" my Mother's voice echoed into my room. Black froze. "I'm fine, Mom! I just had… uh… had a bad dream, that's all!" I called. "Should I come up there?" Mom asked. "No! I'm fine, okay?" I called. "Okay then, White," Mom said.

"That was close," I muttered. "Anyway, let's go!" Black said, jumping out the window. I rolled my eyes, smiling. I went downstairs, rushing past Mom. "White, what would you like for breakfast?" she asked. "I'll find something outside!" I called, grabbing a few sugar packets. Black was already standing next to the door. "C'mon!" he ran over to Route 1. "Wait up!" I called, running after him.

* * *

><p>"I'm back, Mom!" I called once I was inside the house. "Hilda White Yin! It's been 3 hours since you left!" Mom scolded me. Wow. When Mom calls me by my entire name, I know that she's really upset. "Sorry, Mom. I got caught up with something," I said. Black and I hadn't meant to stay so late, but Black had ran off into the tall grass, and ended up getting attacked by a patrat. Although you had to admit: it was pretty funny at first, since it had bitten him on his butt. We spent the rest of the time trying to get food for the Patrat, because it had told us that it was trying to see if Black had some to feed it's family. And we love Pokemon too much to abandon one in need.<p>

Black and I have the power to hear Pokemon. Once Black was resurrected, he asked Arceus if he and I could have the power, and he had agreed. I didn't know until Black revealed himself to me, and told me. Our ability to hear Pokemon strengthened our love for them.

"Why didn't you just call me on your Xtranciever that you were staying out late?" Mom demanded. "Well, I didn't think you'd mind," I said. "Honestly, White, you know that I don't like it when you don't let me know about stuff like this," Mom sighed. I noticed a large box sitting on the table. "What's that?" I asked. Mom looked at the box. "Oh, that? It's for you. It was sent here by the Professor."

"The Professor? Why?" I asked, confused about why the Professor would send me something. "I don't know. It was also addressed to your friends, Cheren and Bianca," Mom said. Her eyes suddenly looked sad, tired, and weary. I looked at the little envelope attached to the box, and saw Black's name. I immediately knew why Mom looked like that.

When we moved here, and Black was resurrected, he had wanted to come with me wherever I went, so I told everyone that Black was my homeschooled twin bro. Mom eventually found out, and was really mad at me for a while, and now, when people ask her about him, she just leaves. I really regret that, but at least Black can walk around with me in public.

"Uh, I'll just take this and go upstairs," I said quickly. I grabbed the box, and headed towards the stairs. I called Cheren and Bianca on my Xtranciever once I was in my room. They immediately said they'd come over. Once I hung up, Black materialized in front of me.

"C'mon! Open the box!" he said excitedly. "I want to wait until Cheren and Bianca get here," I said, even though I wanted to open the box just as badly as Black did. Finally, Cheren, knocked on the door to my bedroom without Bianca. Of course. Bianca was always late. But she was still a fun girl to hang out with. Cheren was more serious, but we go along great. I wouldn't say the same for Black, though.

"Cheren," Black spat once Cheren was in my room. "Black," Cheren replied bitterly. The two of them have a bitter rivalry. Everything they do together is a competition, and they never agreed on anything. Well, they agreed on ONE thing: Pokemon battles were amazing. They both loved the concept of Double battles and Triple battles, they loved all Unovian Pokemon, and so on.

I butted in between them before a small quarrel broke out, because that usually happened when they greeted each other like that. "So, Cheren, how was your morning?" I asked. "It was pretty boring, actually. I didn't do much," he replied. Black gasped. "How DARE you say that one the 1st day of Summer!" Cheren rolled his eyes. He looked at his watch. "Where IS Bianca?"

As if on cue, Bianca burst inside my room without knocking. "HIIII! Did you guys open the box without me? Ooh~ White, your room looks great!" Mom had recently cleaned my room. "No, Bianca, we didn't open the box yet. We were waiting for you," I said. "Oh. SOOORRRRRRYYYYYY!" Bianca yelped. "It's fine, Bianca. We're not mad. You're here now," I said.

"So let's open the box!" Black said, impatiently. "Hold on; there's an envelope," Cheren said, grabbing the little envelope. "I'll read it. It says 'Hello there! My name is Professor Juniper. But you probably already know me. And you might be wondering why I've sent this package to you 4. You have all been picked to go on a special mission for my research. To do this mission, you will need a partner. In this box are 4 Pokemon. I want you each to pick one, and then come to my Lab….'" Cheren read, his eyes widening, just like ours were.

Then, Bianca got on my bed, and started jumping on it like a little kid. "SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WE'RE GOING TO GET POKEMON!" she squealed. "OPEN THE BOX! OPEN THE BOX!" Black yelled. I yanked off the lid on the box, and sure enough, 3 Pokeballs were inside. "Huh? If she wants us each to get a Pokemon, why are there only 3?" Black asked. "I dunno. Hey, White, you pick 1st. It was delivered to your house," Cheren said. "It's my house too, ya'know. But yeah, you pick 1st, White!" Black said. He was hopping up and down, like he would explode if he didn't get his new partner soon.

My hands began trembling as I grabbed all 3 Pokeballs. "Let's see what they look like," I said, throwing all pokeballs in the air. All 3 popped open, and a snake, pig, and otter came out. They looked around at their new surroundings. "This must be the place where we get picked by our new trainers!" the pig said. "No duh, Tepig. Look at that girl. She's staring at us. She's probably thinking about who she'll pick," the snake said, pointing at me. Then he turned to me, and smiled nicely. "Hi there~ I'm the Pokemon you want," he said.

"No way! I am, Snivy! Who would want to train a snake with arms and legs?" Tepig said. "Well at least I'M not a living piece of bacon!" Snivy snapped. "What's bacon?" Tepig asked. "Guys, calm down. We'll ALL get picked," the otter said, cutting in. "NOBODY ASKED YOU, OSHAWOTT!" Tepig shoved Oshawott. "OH SO IT'S GONNA BE LIKE THAT, HUH?!" Oshawott tackled both of them. I had to admit, there was something impressive about Oshawott. He seemed like he had a lot of potential.

"I'll take this one," I said, picking up Oshawott, who seemed surprised, but not as much as Tepig and Snivy. "OH C'MON! Why does HE get picked first?" Snivy complained. "Ooh! I want this one!" Bianca squealed, picking up Tepig. Cheren's eyes brightened, and he snatched up Snivy before Black could. "HEY!" Black yelled. "You snooze, you lose," Cheren said, smirking. "That's just cold, leaving me out like that," Black pouted.

"I'll be right back, guys. I have to tell Mom about this," I said, carrying Oshawott out of the room. But instead of going straight to Mom, I went into the Bathroom and locked the door. "Hi Oshawott! I'm White!" I said, cheerfully. "White… that's a cool name! Wait, why do I bother complimenting? You can't hear me," he said cheerfully, then muttered the last part. "Actually, Oshawott, if there's one thing you have to know while living with me, it's that I can hear Pokemon," I said.

**I'm gonna stop here for now. This is getting really long. Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Leave a review! And vote in the reviews about which Pokemon you think Black will get if you wanna. :3 **

**And I have nothing against the other Unova starters. I love them! **

**If you have any constructional advice, feel free to give it.**


	2. Saving Bianca

**Hello People! Welcome to Chapter 2! Now where were we? ….Oh right! White had just told Oshawottt she could hear Pokemon! Also, I want to say one thing: There is comedy in this story. But Fanfiction would only allow me to put down 2 Genres. I didn't put down Comedy because almost everything I'll put down on this site will have comedy. Now *Effie voice* LET THE FANFIC BEGIN! ….that didn't sound as good as I hoped. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

"If there's one thing you have to know while living with me, it's that I can hear Pokemon," I said to Oshawott, whose eyes were so wide, they looked like they would pop out of his skull. "Wha- HUH? I-I thought- I thought-"

"You thought humans couldn't hear Pokemon, I know," I finished for him. "Well, I'm not like other humans." Surely it was okay to tell a Pokemon about Black, right? Who could he tell? "And neither is my brother. He's the boy with the brown hair. He got me this power," I said. "How does that work?" Oshawott asked. I explained Black's resurrection to him. "You can't tell anyone else about this. Not even your starter friends," I said. "Don't worry! I won't tell anyone else! And they aren't exactly my friends… we grew up with each other, but we were never really close. I was more of an outcast...," Oshawott said, dejectedly.

"Oh, really? Don't worry, as long as you're with me, you'll never be an outcast," I said, picking Oshawott up. He smiled. "You know what? You need a name. How about… Osha!" I said. "Sounds a little basic to me, but it's better than nothing," Osha said. "I'll go show you to my Mom," I said, standing up. Osha jumped out of my arms, and climbed up onto my head. "Let's go!" I walked downstairs.

"Hey Mom! Look what the Professor gave me!" Mom looked at me, then Osha, and ran over. "A Pokemon! That's great, sweetie! I assume that the Professor will give you a Pokedex next, right?" she asked. "Huh?" I asked. "Usually, when a Professor gives someone a Pokemon, they're also given a Pokedex, which they can use to record all Pokemon. Your Father was given a Pokedex when he was a kid! He was younger than you, but he was very skilled!" I felt a wave of grief wash over me for a second; my Dad was killed in the same thing that has killed Black.

"Professor Juniper hasn't done it yet, but she just might start with you! Did she give Cheren and Bianca a Pokemon?" Mom asked. I nodded. "Great! Why don't you get them and go down to the Lab together to thank the Professor? And she might give you that Pokedex," Mom suggested. Suddenly, I heard a loud CRASH! Then I heard the squeal of Bianca. "What was that?" Mom asked. "I'll go check," I said, dashing upstairs. I opened the door to my room, and my mouth flew open.

My flat screen TV had a broken screen. My trash can was flipped over, and trash was lying next to it. My favorite plant was fallen over, and the pot was broken. My dark purple carpet was wrinkled, and dirty. My desk was flipped over, and there were footprints everywhere. Black was lying in my bed, which was wrinkled and dirty. He was wearing my sleeping mask. And in the middle of it all, Bianca and Cheren were standing there. Cheren looked around uneasily, while Bianca jumped up and down with an excited expression on her face.

"Yay! I just won my first ever Pokemon battle! I'm so happy I could scream!" Bianca squealed. "Please don't," Black muttered. "Uh, Bianca? Take a look around. Now look at the door," Cheren said. Bianca did so, then her face turned pale. "Oh… oh no," she muttered. I walked up to them slowly. "You guys. Destroyed. My. Room," I growled, darkly. "I told you guys not to battle! Guess who didn't listen?" Black called. "Osha," I said, turning to him, "get 'em!"

Within seconds, Cheren and Bianca were soaked**(A/N No, it wasn't Water Gun. It was some Water Type thing, because Osha's not supposed to know Water Gun yet.)**. I started laughing, because they looked hilarious, with their wet clothes clinging to them. Black finally took off the face-mask, and laughed as well once he saw Bianca and Cheren.

"Okay, guys, we get it. We look hilarious. You can stop laughing now," Cheren said. We kept laughing. "I SAID STOP LAUGHING!" Cheren shouted. After a while, we finally pulled ourselves together. "Sorry, guys. Rage Moment," I said. I usually had 'Rage Moments' when I'm surprised by something I don't want to see. "It's fine! And sorry for wrecking your room…," Bianca said.

"It's okay, White! But we'll have to go home, to change our clothes...," Cheren said, looking at his soaked clothes. "Hey! Mom told me that usually, when a Professor gives a Pokemon to somebody, they also give that person a Pokedex, which can record a Pokémon's data! Mom also told me to go to the Lab to thank the Professor. We should go see if she'll give us a Pokedex!" I said, excitedly.

"Great idea! Let's all meet at the Lab entrance in a half hour," Cheren said. "But first, let's apologize for wrecking your room to your Mom," Bianca said, putting Tepig back in his Pokeball and going downstairs. "See you both there!" Cheren said, doing the same thing with his Snivy and following Bianca. "You're coming too, right?" I asked Black. "OF COURSE I'M COMING! I have a bone to pick with the Professor! She didn't supply enough Pokemon for all of us!" Black yelled. "Dude, calm down or Mom'll hear you!" I said, urgently. Black calmed down. "Sorry. But it's so unfair! Why should I be the odd one out?" he whined. I decided not to mention that he was a teenage boy with ghost powers, which meant that ever since he was 12, he was always the odd one out, even if I was one of the only people- or Pokemon- who knew it.

"Just ask her about it, and she might give you one. You'll see. Now let's go," I said. "Oh alright. See you outside!" Black said, vanishing. "Hey White?" I looked down at Osha, who was at my feet. "Is it okay if I walk outside of my Pokeball?" I nodded. "Of course! I wasn't going to put you in there anyway. I want to walk with my Pokemon," I said. Osha smiled, looking grateful. "Thanks, White." I picked up Osha and headed downstairs.

"Hey White! Bianca and Cheren just left," Mom said once I was down there. "I want to let you know that I'll take care of your room. My, my! Pokemon sure are tough! I remember my first Pokemon Battle," Mom gushed. Mom had been a trainer before Black and I were born, but she retired after marrying Dad. Dad hadn't retired, though. He had challenged other Trainers in the area. "Mom, do you really think I'll be like Dad? Going around with my Pokemon and recording others into a Pokedex?" I asked. "Well, your Father would definitely like that," Mom commented. "If I do get a Pokedex, that's what I'll do, then. To honor my Dad," I said.

"Oh White. That would mean so much to me," Mom said, looking at me with tears in her eyes. I could tell that she was remembering Dad. "In fact, I'm heading to the Lab now, to see if the Professor will give me and my friends a Pokedex. I'll tell you if she does," I said. "Okay, White," Mom said, hugging me. Once she let go, I walked over to the door. "Bye!" I called, walking outside.

Black was waiting outside for me. He sniffed, tears streaming down his face. "That was so beautiful," he said, sobbing. Then, he snapped his fingures, and the tears disappeared. "But never mind that. Let's get to the Professor's Lab!" he said. We rushed over to the Lab. We were the 1st ones there, of course; Cheren and Bianca were probably still at their houses, changing into dry clothes.

"I'm bored. It's been forever! When will they get here?! Wait- DID THE EVIL COOKIE MONSTER GET THEM?!" Black yelled. "Dude, it's been 5 minutes," I said. "Really?" Black asked. I nodded. "Well, then never mind." After about 15 minutes, Cheren came running up to us. "I'm here! …and Bianca's late, of course," he said, muttering the last part. "Maybe she got caught up with something. But it's weird. She would try her best not to be late for this," I said. "Yeah. We'll wait five more minutes for her," Black added.

So we waited. But before the five minutes were up, our Xtrancievers began to ring. We all answered them, and Bianca's face appeared on the screen, along with ours. I noticed that Bianca's face was red, and her cheeks were wet, and realized that she'd been crying.

"Bianca! What's wrong?" Cheren asked, shocked. "My Daddy won't let me go to the Lab. He's positive that the Professor will send us on a journey, and he doesn't want me to go. He said that he would take my Tepig and give it back to the Professor," Bianca said, her voice trembling. "WHAT?! But he doesn't know for sure that we'll be sent on a journey! And why would he take away your Tepig?" I asked. "He-he thinks that I can't handle owning a Pokemon, even if I wasn't going on a journey," Bianca replied.

I knew that Bianca's father was very overprotective, but this was taking it too far. "Just leave me, guys. I won't be handling a Pokeball anytime soon," Bianca sighed. "No. We're not leaving you like that!" Cheren retorted. "But my Daddy's a tough guy. He won't let me go," Bianca replied. "Then we'll bust you out!" I declared. Bianca seemed taken aback. "But-"

"No, Bianca, White's right. We aren't doing this without you. We'll be over there in 10 minutes," Cheren said, shutting off his Xtranciever. "Just you wait, Bianca. You're becoming a Trainer, no matter what your Dad says," Black said, shutting off his Xtranciever. Bianca looked at me with a look of distress. "Don't worry, Bianca. You'll get your Tepig back soon," I said, shutting mine off as well.

On our way to Bianca's house, we began to put together a plan. "Okay, we have to do this without her Dad knowing, obviously. But how?" Cheren asked. "I say we use Snivy and Osha," I said. "Osha?" Cheren asked. "I gave Oshawott a nickname," I explained. "Oh. Never mind. But you have a point. Snivy and Osha can find Tepig. He'll most likely be in his Pokeball," Cheren said. "But what about Bianca?" Black asked. I could tell that he was thinking that he could easily break out Bianca with his powers, if he didn't have to keep them a secret.

"Well, White has experience with tree-climbing, and so do you. You could both climb up the tree next to her window, and help her out," Cheren said, obviously pained that he had complimented Black. "But Bianca can't climb down trees," I pointed out. "Then she'll jump, and I'll catch her," Cheren said. Then, Bianca's house came into sight. "Okay, let's sent out our Pokemon now," I said, putting Osha down. "You can count on me, White! Tepig and I might not have been the best of friends, but that doesn't mean I'll let him get sent back," he said determinately. Once Snivy was out of his Pokeball, We told them that there was a window they could climb through to get in. They both ran off towards Bianca's house, while we headed towards the backyard, where Bianca's bedroom window was visible.

"Give me a leg-up, Black," I ordered. Black did so, and I grabbed the nearest branch, and began climbing. Black didn't need a leg-up; he had no trouble jumping up and grabbing the nearest branch. Once we were next to Bianca's window, I knocked on it. Bianca immediately opened it up. "You guys don't have to do this, you know," she said. "No, Bianca. You've wanted a Pokemon ever since you saw Alder win his way to the Championship when we were 13. We're not letting your Dad ruin that for you. Now c'mon. Just jump out, and Cheren'll catch you," I said. Bianca nodded uneasily, and looked down. Cheren made a thumb-ups sign, and held out his arms.

Bianca closed her eyes, and jumped. Cheren caught her. "What about Tepig, though?" she asked us once we were on the ground. "Osha and Snivy are getting him," Black explained. Suddenly, I heard Osha's cry. Cheren, Black, and Bianca heard it too. "Oh no!" Bianca yelled. We ran over to where the cry came from, then ducked behind a tree when we saw Bianca's father.

He was chasing Osha and Snivy! And in Osha's paw, held a Pokeball. "They got Tepig!" Bianca whispered. "And your Dad found them!" Cheren shout-whispered. Then, Osha and Snivy leaped over the fence, and into the woods. We sighed in relief when Bianca's Dad gave up and walking back into his house. We went into the woods, where Osha and Snivy stood, out of breath. Bianca picked up the Pokeball, and let her Tepig out. "Thank goodness! I won't let you get taken away again!" she squealed happily as Tepig snuggled against her. "Yay! I'm back with you! That guy had horrible B.O!" he oinked.

I picked up Osha. "Thank you. For getting Tepig out safely," I whispered. "I just got chased into the woods by a mad man! But it was worth it!" Osha said. Cheren petted his Snivy. "Great job!" he praised him. "No big deal," Snivy said, even though Cheren couldn't hear him. "Now that we've got Bianca and Tepig," Black said, standing up, "let's go to the Lab. The Professor is waiting." We all nodded, and went over the Lab.

**WOAH! 2,356 words?! I guess this is good place to stop. But I was sorta hoping I'd get to the part where Black gets his Starter… but at least I got the 'saving Bianca' part in! Don't worry, next Chapter, I'll make sure Black gets his Pokemon, and White captures her first Pokemon! **

**Question of the day: Which Region and City did White and Black live in before moving to the Unova Region? HINT: The city is known for being the 4****th**** largest city in the Pokemon World, and home to a Normal Type Gym Leader.**

**If you have any constructional Advise, feel free to give it. And please Review!**


	3. First Capture!

**Congrats to xXLeafheartXx for getting the QotD right! The answer was Goldenrod City!**

**Anyway, it's time…. For Black… TO GET A POKEMON!**

**Black: FINALLY! I waited, like TWO CHAPTERS to get to this point!**

**White: two chapters? That's just sad…**

**Black: SHUDDAP!**

**Also, little note from me: I'm sorry this took so long to update. I had a lot going on for the last 2 weeks, like my birthday, and this chapter is not like this others. It's boring. Nothing really happens. Well, Black gets his Pokemon, and White captures her first Pokemon, but other than that…. Ehhhh. So I felt really unmotivated while typing this chapter up. So, sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

_White's POV_

We all stood in front of the Lab. I felt a little tired from saving Bianca, and I could tell Cheren did too, and Bianca didn't really do much, so she wasn't tired, but Black was staring up at the Lab, his eyes bright with- anger? Was it because he didn't get a Pokemon from the start?

"I still can't believe I got cheated out of finally getting to train a live Pokemon!" he raged. "Calm down, Black. You can ask about it once we're inside," I said, opening the door to the Lab.

I expected to see a bunch of testing tubes, and a ton of chemistry sets, but I didn't see that. The whole room was white, sure, but there were a few tables. There were 2 testing tubes, with a couple of eggs in each.

And sitting at one of the tables was Professor Juniper herself. She was reading a piece of paper. She hadn't noticed us come in. I was about to speak up when Black started yelling.

"HEY PROFESSOR! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?! YOU DIDN'T SUPPLY ENOUGH POKEBALLS, AND NOW I DON'T HAVE A POKEMON!" he yelled. The Professor jumped up, dropping the paper. "Black!" I hissed. But he didn't listen. He ran up to the Professor. "ME. WANT. POKEMON. NOW," Black thundered.

The poor Professor was confused. "Huh?" she asked. I quickly ran up to her, and shoved Black aside. "Sorry about my brother. He's kinda mad right now because you only put in 3 Pokeballs in the gift box," I said. Then the Professor's eyes flickered with understanding.

"Oh! You're the kids I sent Pokemon to! You must be White. I assume he's Black, and the other two are Bianca and Cheren, correct?" she asked. I nodded. Then her eyes darkened as she turned to Black. "I'm sorry. I thought I had supplied enough Pokemon for all four of you. Rob!" she suddenly yelled. A red-haired man appeared.

"Will you go and find the Pokemon that was supposed to be given to this young boy?" she asked. 'Rob' nodded, than ran off. "Don't worry, Black. You'll get your Pokemon soon," the Professor told Black. "Hey, Professor? I have a question: why did you give us these Pokemon?" Cheren asked.

"I was hoping one of you would ask that!" The Professor said, going over to a table behind the testing tube. She grabbed 4 little handheld devices. "These are Pokedexes. You see, I have been having a bit of trouble with my research. I can't find out each Unovian Pokemon's size, description, functions," she rambled. "These Pokedexes can detect all of that. The problem is that I have too much going on at the Lab to go fill it in myself. That's where you 4 come in. I want you to each take a Pokedex, and travel around Unova to fill it in!"

_I knew it! It's just like Mom said._ "I'll do it!" I said, remembering what I had told Mom. "Me too!" Bianca squealed. Cheren nodded. "Of course I'll take one." Black smiled. "I'll take one, too! I won't let you down, woman!_** Even though you sorta let me down**_," he said, silently muttering the last part. I kicked him. "Ow!" he yelled. At that moment, Rob came back.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, kiddo. Here's your new Pokemon!" he said, handing Black a Pokeball. "WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Black yelled. I rolled my eyes. Then, Black opened the Pokeball, revealing an Axew.

We all stared at the Axew. "WHAT?! Why does HE get the dragon type?!" Cheren protested. The Professor ignored him. "We found him abandoned in the forest. We decided to take him in, and take care of him. When I heard about you 4, I decided to give him to you, along with Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott. But I guess we misplaced his Pokeball."

Black stared at the Axew. "Black?" I asked. Then, he jumped up. "WHOOP! I GOTTA DRAGON TYPE! HAH! THAT SO BEATS A FIRE, WATER, OR GRASS TYPE!" He yelled. Well, I should've known he'd be happy. We both love dragon types. "Man, you'll be happy you've got me as a trainer! Together, we will conquer the Pokemon League, and become the champions of Unova, and maybe some other regions! WE'RE GONNA BE BEST BUDDIES!" Black yowled.

Then Axew bit his ear. "I will ignore that!" Black declared, prying Axew away from his ear. "I'll call you Chomper!" he said. "Ooh! Chomper! That's a cool name!" Chomper said. "Yeah, I know, I'm an awesome namer," Black said. "Well, I'm glad you like him!" the Professor(who was still holding the Pokedexes) said, probably guessing that Black was only speculating what Chomper had said. Then, she walked over to me, and handed me a Pokedex. She did the same with Cheren, Bianca, and Black.

"I'm sure that each of you will do your best on this project. Now, you should probably let your folks know that you're leaving. I don't want them to worry. And here's my Xtranciever number, so you can register me. That way, I'll be able to check on your progress. Also, I want to show you all something. Meet me on Route 1," she said. "Thanks, Professor! We'll do our best!" Bianca chirped. The Professor held up a hand. "Please, call me Juniper."

After we left the Lab, we got in a huddle. "Guys, I'll just go directly to Route 1. Now that it's confirmed that we'll be on a journey, I don't want Daddy to know," Bianca said. "I'll wait with Bianca. White will tell Mom where we'll be," Black said. "Okay, see you both at Route 1 in 20?" Cheren asked. We nodded. So we split up.

Cheren's house was near mine, so we walked together, of course. "I'll let Snivy stretch his legs," he said, opening his Pokeball. Osha stared at the Grass Snake Pokemon. "You know, I'm still mad about you tackling me," he said. "Too bad," Snivy said. "Hey, White? What's Black's deal?" Cheren asked. I froze. "What deal?"

"Well, I've never really seen him with your family, and he's always doing weird stuff," Cheren pressed. "Uh… w-well….. you know, h-he's an odd guy doing odd stuff," I stuttered. Cheren gave me a look that said 'yeah right,' but he said nothing else.

Then, my house came into sight, and I quickly muttered goodbye to Cheren and ran inside. "Hey Mom, you were right! She gave me a Pokedex!" I called. Mom came into the room a few seconds later. "Really? That's great! So, this means that you'll be leaving, right?" she asked. I nodded. "I wish I could come with you… but you have Oshawott by your side. You'll be alright." Mom sounded like she was trying to convince herself instead of me. I didn't NEED convincing at all. Mom had been overprotective over me ever since Black and Dad had… you know.

"Anyway, I have something for you. Wait here," Mom said, running out of the room. She came back with 3 maps. "They're for you and your friends," she said, handing them to me. "Wow! Thanks Mom," I said. "Also, Mom, Bianca, Cheren, and I are meeting at Route 1. The Professor said she wanted to show us something," I added.

"Oh. So you have to leave soon, don't you?" Mom asked. I nodded. I could tell that this was hard for Mom. She stood in front of me, frozen. "Mom, don't worry. I'll be fine. Osha will make sure nothing happens to me," I said. Mom's eyes got misty. "Just promise me you'll come back safely," she murmured.

"Of course," I said, hugging her. "Well, have a great journey. Keep in touch with me on your Xtranciever, will you?" she asked. "Yeah, I will. Well, I should get going. Bianca and Cheren are probably getting restless," I said. I let go of Mom, and went upstairs. I grabbed my favorite pink bag, and went back downstairs and headed towards the door. "Bye, Mom," I said.

Before I reached Route 1, Black, Cheren, and Bianca came into sight. "I thought we would meet at Route 1?" I asked. "Actually, Bianca had the idea that we should all take the 1st step of our Pokemon Journey together," Black explained. "And now that you're here, we can begin," Bianca yelped. She grabbed Black's hand, then Cheren's. Black grabbed mine.

"One….two….three!" Bianca cheered. We all walked into Route 1. "Yay! Now we will remember that we started this journey together, as friends!"

"Whoop!" I yelled. Then, a Minccino jumped onto my face. "Hai dere!" she squeaked. "Eep!" I yelped, surprised. "Hey look! It's the professor!" Cheren said. "Are you one of the kids who were chosen to go on a journey?" Minccino asked. "If so, welcome to the capture tutorial! Professor Juniper will show you and your friends how to catch a Pokemon!"

I heard footsteps, then Minccino was pried off my face. "I'm sorry! Minccino can get a little crazy sometimes," Juniper apologized. "Anyway, the reason I asked for you all to gather here is so I can teach you how to catch Pokemon. To fully register a Pokemon, you'll need to catch them!"

Well, Black and I sorta already knew how to catch Pokemon. We had watched our father do so a ton of times. But we didn't want to be rude, so we kept quiet. We watched as Juniper used Minccino to catch a Patrat. "And that's how it's done!" she said once she had Patrat in a Pokeball. "You four need Pokeballs, so here you go!" she added, giving each of us 10 Pokeballs.

"Well, I will see you later!" Juniper said, walking away. "She forgot to add that we had to walk in tall grass to encounter Pokemon," Cheren said. "Yeah, she didn't because it was obvious," Black said through gritted teeth. "Hey, I have an idea!" Bianca suddenly yelped, obviously trying to cut off any signs of a fight. "Why don't we all have a contest? We will all use the Pokeballs Juniper gave us to catch as many Pokemon as we want! Whoever catches the most wins!"

"Wins what?" Black asked. "Nothing, silly! This is just for fun!" Bianca laughed. "It would be better if we got a prize," Black muttered. I kicked him in the kneecap. "Shut up," I muttered to him. "Ok, geez," he said. "Actually, great idea, Bianca! This is a great way to fill a Pokedex!" Cheren said. Bianca grinned. "Thanks, Cherry!" she chirped. "You know I don't like it when you call me that," Cheren muttered.

"So, we'll all meet up at the gate to Accumula Town! We'll compare then!" Bianca said. Either she hadn't heard Cheren, or she pretended that she hadn't. "I bet I'll catch more than Cheren!" Black yelled. "I thought you didn't want to do this," I said. "I did at first. But hey, if it's something I can beat Cheren at, count me in!" Black said, dashing off. "There's no way you'll beat me!" Cheren called, running after him.

"Boys. They're so crazy," I said. "Actually, I think they look cute! I mean, just look at Black's wavy brown hair… but then, Cheren's serious personality is soooo cute!" Bianca squealed. _Great. Now Bianca's boy crazy. And she can't decide whether she likes my insane resurrected brother or my over-serious friend. _"So, White, I've been meaning to ask you: do you like-like a boy?" Bianca asked me. "No," I said, speaking the truth. The guys at our high-school were all super annoying, and they all seemed to be out to get me.

"SUUUUURRRRRRE you don't," Bianca said, obviously not believing me. "But there must be ONE GUY you like!"

"Look, Bianca, if I'm secretly in love with a guy, he definitely doesn't go to our school, and I haven't met him yet," I said, getting a little annoyed. "Oh fine. Don't tell me," Bianca sighed. "Hey White? Can we get going now? I don't feel like listening to a teenage girl chat right now. I WANNA FIGHT HERE!" Osha said, impatiently.

"Well, see you at the gate!" I said. "Okay! See ya~" Bianca chirped, skipping away. "FINALLY! Let's go catch some 'mons!" Osha said. "Okay, so, I've been in Route 1 before, so I know what we can catch: Lillipup, Patrat, and, although very rare, Purrloin. So we don't have many choices," I said. "Let's look around for a bit," Osha suggested. So that's what we did.

"How about that one?" I said, pointing to a Patrat. Osha nodded. "Alright! Sic me on him!"

"Alright, Osha, use Tackle!" I called, and Osha jumped off my head, and onto the grass. He charged towards the Patrat, which looked up in surprise. When Osha and the Patrat collided, Patrat flew backwards. "What the heck?!" he shouted, astonished.

Then, he got himself together, and used Tackle. It didn't do much to Osha, since he was level 6, and Patrat was level 3. "Okay, one more Tackle should do it!" I called, and Osha dashed into Patrat once more. But, to my dismay, it was a critical hit, and Patrat fainted. "Whoop! C'mon White, throw that Pokeball!" Osha shouted. "I CAN'T, Osha. A Pokemon is immune to a Pokeball once it's fainted," I explained.

"Ohhhh… well crap," Osha muttered. "Well, don't worry! We'll find another!" I said. Osha didn't reply; he just looked around. "I feel like we're being watched," he said after a minute. _Odd. I don't feel anything. Maybe it's his Pokemon instincts?_ Then, a voice called out to us.

"Hey! Aren't you that teen who can hear Pokemon, and always hangs out around here with that boy?" I looked behind me, and saw a Lillipup. "Well, are you?" she asked. I didn't recognize this Lillipup's voice, so I didn't know how she knew me. "Yeah?" I said, although it was more of a question than a statement. "I didn't know you were a trainer. Or is that Oshawott just being borrowed for the time being?"

"No, Osha here was given to me just today," I said, looking at Osha. Then, I noticed that he was just standing there, frozen. _What's up with him? And how in the name of Arceus does this Lillipup know me? _Lillipup seemed to read my mind. "I've seen you with that boy here before," she repeated. "How come you never came out?" I asked. "Well, I… um… don't really trust humans. My mother always told me they were terrible," she said, shifting her paws.

"How come you feel comfortable around me now?" I asked. "I've seen how you've treated the Pokemon around here. You don't seem as bad as Mother says," Lillipup said. I smiled. It felt good knowing that I wasn't seen as a bad person by other Pokemon. "H-Hey White?" I looked down, and Osha was staring at me. "W-why don't we ask her to join us? We n-need more team members, s-so why not?" _Why's he stuttering?_ Lillipup's ears pricked up.

"You want me to join you two? I might've known her longer, but you both just met me. Are you just going to ask every Pokemon you talk to if they'll join your team?" she asked. Her eyes sparked with annoyance. "Aw, c'mon! It'll be fun!" Osha said, not even asking if I had wanted her to join. Well, I did, of course! She seemed nice enough, and would be a great help in filling the Pokedex.

"You'll get to see the world, and meet a ton of other Pokemon! Please join us!" Osha begged Lillipup. "Alright! Let's make a bet," she finally said. "A bet?" Osha said, confused. "Yeah, a bet. We'll battle. If you and your trainer can get my health down low enough so that I'm close to fainting, but not quite, I'll join you. But if you make me faint, or I beat you, I won't. So, deal?" she asked. Osha looked up at me.

"Of course! Let's do it!" I said. "Alright! Let's begin!" Lillipup dashed about 15 feet away from me, than stopped. "Okay, Osha, use Tackle!" I called. Osha dashed towards Lillipup, who calmly sat there. Then, when Osha was about 2 feet away from her, she dashed to the side, then Tackled Osha. He was caught off balance, and Lillipup had him pinned down.

"What? Did you think I'd be easy to catch?" she teased. "Osha! Tail Whip!" I called out. Osha used Tail Whip, and Lillipup rolled her eyes while smiling. "That's not gonna help ya!" she Tackled him again, flinging him against a tree. "White! Do something," Osha called. I checked his health on the Pokedex, and found that he was at ½ health. "Use Tail Whip again!" I called. "Are you kidding me?!" Osha shrieked. "Trust me!" I shouted.

So he used Tail Whip, and Lillipup hit him with another Tackle. "Now, Tackle!" I called. Osha got up, and dashed at Lillipup. This time, Lillipup couldn't jump out of the way fast enough; they were too close to each other. Osha and Lillipup collided, and with Lillipup's defense lowered by the two Tail Whips, she got down to 1/8 health.

"And, we win!" I shouted out. Lillipup jumped up. "No way! I still got plenty of energy left to fight!" she protested. "Maybe, but you said that if we got you to low health, we would win the bet, and the Pokedex says that you are close to fainting," I said, lifting up my Pokedex. Lillipup looked down at her paws. "Well, I guess you really do win, then. Well, I'm a girl to my word. I'll join you," she said, dejectedly.

"Whoop! Hooray! Don't worry, this will be fun!" Osha exclaimed. "Yeah, I'll make sure that you're well cared for, and you'll soon be surrounded by other Pokemon you'll love!" I said encouragingly. Lillipup looked up. "I know that, silly! I wanted to join you from the start!" I took a step back. "Wha-"

"I just wanted to test you and Osha. If you were really a good trainer, you wouldn't push your Pokemon so hard. Fighting you made me realize that you didn't. I really like trainers like you. So take out that Pokeball already and let me in!" she said enthusiastically.

"A-alright… by the way, I like to keep Osha out of his Pokeball. Would you like me to do the same with you?" I asked. "Yeah! That'd be great!" Lillipup chirped. "Okay, then go Pokeball!" I said, getting out a Pokeball and tossing it at Lillipup. It opened up, and she went inside. It rolled around 3 times, then clicked. I picked it up. "Don't worry, I'll take great care of you," I promised, letting her out.

"Okay! So are we leaving immediately, or are we staying?" Lillipup asked. "Well, I told my friends that I would meet them at the gate to Accumula Town, so I guess we'll be going there… by the way, you need a nickname," I said. "Well, I guess anything would be better than just plain 'Lillipup,'" she agreed. "How about Lilli?" I asked. "Lilli… I love it!" Lilli squealed.

"Lilli it is, then!" Osha agreed. "Hey! White!" I turned to see Black, with Chomper on his head, running towards me. "Black! I thought we would meet at the Gate," I said. "Well, I wanted to ask you something. Is it okay if we travel together?" Black asked. "Well, let's see. Going on my Pokemon Journey with my Resurrected Twin Bro that has ghost powers. Well, how can I say no?" I said.

"Great! And, uh, remember: YOU CAN'T SAY THESE THINGS OUT LOUD!" Black shouted. "Calm down, bro. No one was around to hear that. Only Osha and Lilli," I said. "Wait, what? I'm confused," Lilli said. "Hey, you caught a Pokemon! She's kinda cute!" Black exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm cute and tough! The best combo in the world!" Lilli said. I glanced at Osha, who was staring at Lilli again. "So, have you caught anything yet?" I asked. "Well, no. Chomper keeps knocking them out," Black explained. "Heh heh… sorry," Chomper muttered, embarrassed. "Do you want me to wait around until you get one?" I asked. "Nah, I'll catch my first Pokemon somewhere else. Let's just go to the Gate," Black muttered.

"You sure?" I asked. Black nodded. "Okay then, off to the gate!" I said. We walked over to the Gate, to find that Cheren and Bianca were already there. "It's about time HE got here," Cheren said, pointing at Black. "Shut up," he muttered. "Hi guys! So, now that we're all here, let's compare Pokemon!" Bianca exclaimed. She held out a single Pokeball. "This is all I got," she said. Cheren held out one Pokeball as well. "Same. Black, White, what about you?"

"I caught this Lillipup. Her name is Lilli!" I said, Lilli padding up beside me. "Aww! She's so cute!"

"What about Black?" Cheren asked. "I didn't catch anything. I'll catch something when I reach the next route," Black said, trying to ignore Cheren's sneer. "So, I guess it's a tie between me, White, and Cheren!" Bianca said. Suddenly, our Xtrancievers began to ring.

"Oh! Juniper!" Bianca said once we all had answered. "Why hello! I see that you all have been in Route 1 for a while, right?" we all nodded. "Well, I want to show you something. Meet me in front of the Accumula Town Pokemon Center! See you then!" the Xtrancievers shut off. "I bet she's only going to describe how a Pokemon Center works. Go without me, guys. I'll be in the Accumula Square!" Cheren said, walking ahead. "Well, Cheren might be right, but let's go. You know, to learn something we might not know," I said. Black nodded. "Yeah, I agree."

"I'll go too!" Bianca chirped. "Okay, then off we go, to OZ- I mean, ACCUMULA! It doesn't sound as good with Accumula…" Black said. So, we stepped inside the gates to Accumula Town. Little did I know, I was about to meet my greatest enemies…

**And BOOM! Chapter 3's done! Yes, I know, it was boring. But the next chapter's better! Cuz we get to see this story from another person's eyes.**

**QotD: Who do you think will narrate the next chapter?**

**Like and Review! ~PikaNerd6**


	4. The Speech

**Hello people! Time for chapter 4! This is when I actually start to update more frequently, cuz it gets a bit more interesting at this point, in my opinion. And this is where we get a little, just a little, Ferriswheelshippy!**

_N's POV_

I walked around the Town Square, with Purrloin, my best friend, on my shoulder. "THIS is where Ghetsis wants to make his speech? It's so…plain," he muttered. I didn't reply.

I had known Purrloin longer than any of my other Pokemon; he was only a kitten when I found him when I was 4. And he didn't really like the concept of Team Plasma, my Father's- no, my team. I was their King. But Father gave me the position a few months ago. So I wasn't really comfortable ordering around over 1000 men and women yet. But Purrloin still wanted me to follow Father's orders, so I wouldn't have to deal with his punishments.

I glanced around the Town Square. Some Grunts were setting up for Father's speech. But I didn't see Father anywhere. As I stared at the Grunts, I decided it would take a while for them to finish, so I decided to take a walk outside of the Square. Purrloin didn't object.

I looked around. People were everywhere. I felt a little insecure, since I wasn't used to being around others who didn't wear a Team Plasma uniform. Then, I saw her.

She had long, dark brown hair that was capped by a pink-and-white hat. She wore pink-and-black shoes, short jeans that had white hems**(or whatever those white things at the ends are called. I'm not exactly a "Fashion Genius," so don't judge.)** at the ends, and a white shirt with a black vest. And her eyes were sapphire blue. They were wide and curious, and I felt like I could swim in them. She looked about my age, too.

She had a Lillipup and an Oshawott, and she was alone. "N? N, what's wrong? N?" Purrloin said, waving his paw over my face. I barely noticed. I took a step towards the girl. Then, I heard footsteps heading towards me. "Lord N! What are you doing? The speech's about to start! Lord Ghetsis says that you have to be there!" a grunt said behind me. I jumped up.

I glanced back at the girl. She was looking in the direction of the Square. She got up, and her Pokemon followed her as she walked away. I was actually pretty glad for some reason I couldn't explain. "C'mon, Lord N! Ghetsis is waiting!" the grunt said impatiently. "R-right!" I said, following him back to the Square.

* * *

><p><em>White's POV, sometime before N's POV<em>

"Professor! We came just like you promised!" Bianca chirped. We all stood in front of the Pokemon Center, along with Juniper. "I'm glad you could make it! But where's Cheren?" she asked. "He said you were likely to give us a tour of the Pokemon Center, and he already knows all about Pokemon Centers, so he decided to go his own way," Black explained.

"Really? I was hoping you'd all be here…" Juniper said. "Actually, I'm glad because he was just going to be a smart a-"

"Let's go on the tour now, shall we?" I said, cutting Black off. "Okay then. Follow me," Juniper said, walking inside the Pokemon Center. We all followed her in.

Juniper told us all about how Nurse Joy heals our Pokemon, and the PC box. Black, Bianca, and I all took the opportunity to heal our Pokemon(Lilli and Osha were both relieved about that). Then, she told us about the PokeMart. We could buy Pokemon goods, such as Pokeballs and Potions, to help take care of our Pokemon. "Okay, I need you 3, as well as Cheren, to go visit a colleague of mine in Striaton. Her name is Fennel, and she's an inventor. She'll give all 4 of you great advice for your journey! Now, I must be going. Best wishes and I hope your journeys will be the adventure of a lifetime!" Juniper said.

"Bye, Professor!" Bianca chirped, waving as Juniper walked out the door of the Pokemon Center. "Soo… what now? Our Pokemon are healed," Black said. "I say we go on a shopping spree!" Bianca squealed. "Er… we'll just buy some Pokeballs and a BUTTLOAD OF POTIONS!" I said, immediately grabbing 20 potions, and paying for them.

"YEEEAAAAAHHHH! POTIONS!" Black yelled, snatching a bunch of potions as well. He was about to walk out the door, when the salesman came up to him. "Uh, sir, that'll be $4500 Pokedollars," he said. Black pouted, handed him the money, then walked back over to us.

"Uh, we better go. See you later, Bianca," I said. "Bye, White! Bye Black!" Bianca said, looking over at the Pokemon Goods. And with that, we left the Pokemon Center. "I'm bored," Lilli said. "So, what now? Should we just go to Striaton?" Black asked. "Actually, let's take a look around. You know, just to see what this place has," I said.

"Alright. WAIT. White, look over there," Black said, pointing. I followed his gaze. There was a guy in a Burrito suit. He was holding a sign that said 'Come to Billy's Burritos!' "It's beautiful," Black whispered. Chomper(who was on Black's head) started drooling. "That burrito looks tasty…" he muttered. "We're not going to eat the burrito, Chomper! There's a man in there! That would be cannibalism. For me, at least. We're gonna POSSESS HIM!" Black said excitedly.

Sometimes, Black forgets that he has to keep quiet about his powers in public. Luckily, no one seemed to have overheard him. "White, I'll be right back. This is too awesome to resist!" Black said, running over to the Burrito Man. I wanted to join him so badly. Hey, I might be the saner twin, but only by about .0000001.

"Hey, did you hear? There's going to be a speech in the Town Square. The men said that it's really important. Should we check it out?" I overheard a man say to another guy. "I'm curious. We should go," the other guy said. The two men walked in the direction of the Square. I noticed that a ton of people had started streaming in. "I wonder what that speech is about?" Osha asked. "Should we go?" Lilli asked me.

I was definitely curious. "Hmm. We'll check it out. It looks like Black will be busy for a while," I said, glancing at the Burrito Man. He was dancing around yelling "I'M THE MAGICAL BURRITO MAN! WE WILL FLY TO NEVERLAND TOGETHER!" Yep. Black had possessed him by now.

We walked into the Square. "You know? Why is this called a 'Town Square' anyway? I mean, it's not a square. It's a rectangle! It should be called a Town Rectangle! Or Town Blob!" Lilli ranted. "Society doesn't work that way, Lilli," Osha said. "Says the guy who spent his whole life in a lab," Lilli retorted.

Finally, we found what we thought was where the speech was taking place. There was a huge crowd in front of a ton of guys in… Camelot Suits? And one guy among them stood out to me. He had long, green hair. He also had a purple and yellow robe on. When he turned his head to face the crowd, I saw that he had a large, red eye patch over his eye. "My Arceus, he's ugly," Lilli muttered. I bite my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"Citizens of Accumula Town! My name is Ghetsis, and I am here to represent Team Plasma. Today, Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon Liberation," the man said once we were all quiet. "Pokemon Liberation? Doesn't liberation mean 'free?' What does he mean?" Lilli asked. "I've never heard of Team Plasma before," I whispered to her.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we human and Pokemon are partners that live in perfect harmony with each other because we want and need each other. However, is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that we humans just assume this fact? What about the Pokemon?" he continued. The crowd began to mumble among themselves. "What's he talking about?" Osha asked. "Yeah. We don't think otherwise," Lilli muttered.

Ghetsis waited until the crowd stopped mumbling. "Pokemon are subjected to our selfish commands. Humans push them around. Can anyone object to what I'm saying? Is there no truth in my words? We hurt Pokemon for our enjoyment," he said. Suddenly, I heard crying behind me. I turned my head, and saw a little girl clutching her Patrat.

"D-do I really h-hurt Ratty?" she sobbed, hugging the Patrat, who was staring at her in distress. "What?! NO! That's not true!" Osha shouted. He looked back up at Ghetsis. "Listen here, you %$#%!" Lilli's jaws dropped, as well as mine. Osha had never cussed before. The other Pokemon stared at Osha. "You are LYING! I love White! And I'm sure every other Pokemon here that has a trainer loves their trainers as well! So just shut the #$%$ up! Leave, and take your little Camelot men with you!" Osha yelled.

By now, the whole crowd was staring at us. Even Ghetsis had stopped and began to glare at me. I knew that none of them could actually hear Osha, and had no idea what he said, but I still wanted to disappear. Then, I noticed another man staring at me. He also had green hair, and there was a Purrloin on his shoulders. He looked like he had actually heard Osha, but didn't quite understand what he had said.

"Now, the only way we will be able to truly help Pokemon is to separate us from them! Let them roam free! Only then, will we be truly equal with Pokemon. I end my words today by asking you to consider your true relationship with your Pokemon. We appreciate your attention greatly. Good day," Ghetsis concluded, glaring at me one last time.

The Camelot men-Team Plasma Grunts- surrounded Ghetsis, and left the Town Square. "I-Is it true? Do we really harm Pokemon?" a man asked. "I thought my Liepard loved me…" a woman said, looking down. I couldn't believe these people were actually considering what this guy had said! Just like Osha, I thought that speech was stupid. Of course Humans and Pokemon were partners! Sure, there were some cases where Trainers were horrible to their Pokemon, but for every trainer to release their Pokemon….

I couldn't stand it. "Come on, Osha, Lilli, let's go," I said, running from the crowd. "Osha, what you did back there was dumb, but I have to agree with you. That was a dumb speech," I said once we were away from them. Osha looked down at his feet. "I-I couldn't help myself. When I heard that girl, I just… snapped," he said.

"Hey." I jumped up, and looked behind me. It was the green-haired man from the crowd. The Purrloin was staring at me and my Pokemon. "Uh… hi?" I asked. "My name's Natural. But everyone calls me N. What about you?" he asked me. _Natural? N? What kind of name is that?_ I thought to myself. "Er, my name's Hilda. But my friends call me White," I said.

N looked at Osha. "Your Oshawott said some odd things during that speech. Why doesn't he agree with them? What they said makes sense to me," he commented. So he could hear Pokemon. "You can hear Pokemon? Like, in human words? That's pretty odd," I said. I didn't want to let this guy know I could hear Pokemon too. That was something only Black should know about.

N sighed. "Yeah. I guess you can't hear them, right?" he asked. I shook my head. Lilli looked up at me. "White, what're you talking about? Of course you can hear us," she said, confused. N's gray eyes lit up. "Oh, so you CAN hear them," he said.

I nodded. "Yeah, but no one else, other than my brother, really knows. I don't feel comfortable knowing that others know, though," I said. _Wait, why am I telling him this? It's none of his business._ I thought. "Why? All my friends know that I can hear them," N said, confusing clouding his voice. I think I had a confused look on my face, because then he said, "I call my Pokemon 'Friends.'"

_Does this guy have any human friends?_ I didn't say that out loud; I didn't want to offend the guy. "Oh, okay. Well, I better get back to my brother. He's probably wondering where I am by now," I said, wanting to get away from him at this point. "N." I looked at Purrloin, who was at N with a look of determination in his eyes. N back at him.

"I want to battle her."

* * *

><p><em>N's POV<em>

Battle? Battle?! BATTLE!? I HATED battling! It always ended with my friends getting hurt! "What?" I asked him. "You heard me. I want to battle her. There's something I want to know," he said, whispering the last part. White's eyes lit up with excitement. "You want to battle me?" she asked.

I was about to say no, when Purrloin whispered something into my ear. "C'mon, N! There's something I want to know! Please?" I sighed. "Yeah, of course I do. Purrloin and I love to battle," I said. "Great! How about a One-on-One match? Purrloin against Lilli!" White asked enthusiastically. I guessed that Lilli was the Lillipup. "Well, I haven't battled with Lilli yet," she added.

"It's been a while since I've been in a battle, so I'm a little rusty," I lied. _Actually, I've never been in a battle, because I actually HATE battling, and it's just a dumb competition that is meant to harm Pokemon and enhance our entertainment!_ I thought angrily. "Oh, so this'll be good for both of us! We'll both get to see if we need to train our Pokemon!" White said.

"Okay then. Let's begin!" Purrloin shouted, leaping off my shoulder. White and Oshawott took a few steps back, singling out Lilli. I just stood where I was. "N, you're supposed to step back. That way, we have room for the battle," Purrloin said irritably. I stepped back. "Uh… you first," I said uneasily.

"Okay, Lilli, use Leer!" White yelled. Lilli nodded, then looked at Purrloin. Her face darkened, and her cute, round brown eyes narrowed into a menacing glare. She bared her teeth as well. Purrloin took a step back. Then, there was silence. Purrloin looked back at me. "Call a command!" he hissed lowly so that White couldn't hear him.

"Oh! Purrloin, use Leer!" I called. Purrloin face-pawed. "I don't KNOW Leer!" he snapped. "Er…" I muttered, trying to remember one of Purrloin's moves. "Oh forget it! Say 'Scratch!'" he yelled. White and Lilli looked pretty confused by now.

"Use Scratch?" I asked. "That's better!" Purrloin said, as he darted forwards and slashed Lilli across the side. "Purrloin! You just-"

"N, stick to the program!" Purrloin snapped, cutting me off. "Umm…. Okay, Lilli, use Tackle!" White called. Lilli dashed up and collided with Purrloin with so much force that he was sent flying backwards onto my feet. "Purrloin!" I yelped, bending down to pick him up, but before I could, he got up, dashed back over to Lilli, and used Scratch without my command.

"Lilli, Leer once more time!" White shouted. Lilli nodded, and gave Purrloin that same menacing glare from before. "Purrloin, use Scratch!" I called. Purrloin scratched Lilli again. At this point, I was experiencing an odd feeling… excitement? Thrill? Why was I feeling these emotions during a battle of all things? These Pokemon were getting hurt! But looking at the determined look on Purrloin's face, and seeing the excited look on White's face was giving me this weird jolt of excitement and joy. Was this what a battle felt like to other trainers?

_No, don't call yourself that! You're not a trainer!_ I scolded myself. "Now, Lilli! Tackle!" White called. Lilli dashed forward and knocked Purrloin backwards. "Okay, Purrloin, Scratch one more time!" I shouted. But Purrloin didn't reply. "P-Purrloin?" I stuttered, walking up to Purrloin. His eyes had turned into little swirls. "Looks like I win!" White said excitedly. Then, Purrloin's eyes went back to normal, and he sat up, a pained look marking his face.

"You're hurt!" I exclaimed, grabbing him. "Well, yeah. That's what happens in a battle. But quit worrying about me! A few Tackles can't kill me, you know!" he said impatiently. "Yeah, just take him to a Pokemon Center, and he'll be fine. Don't you know that?" White asked me. "Er- no. I lied earlier. This was kinda my first battle…" I explained.

"What? Why'd you lie?" she asked me. I noticed that she didn't have a surprised look on her face. "Uh…" I stuttered, trying to find an excuse. Come to think of it, why did I tell her I loved to battle? It just came out. "You don't have to lie to impress me, you know," White said. "I-Impress you?" I asked. That's when a boy ran up to us. He looked a lot like White, except his hair was a shade lighter than hers, and he had brown eyes. He also had an Axew on his head.

"White! You wouldn't BELIEVE what just happened! After I was done with that Burrito Guy, I started to go back for you, but you weren't there, and this weird guy in a Camelot Suit was there instead, so I possessed him and-" he paused when he saw me. "Er- I mean, I asked him where you were, and he said he wasn't familiar with the name 'White,' and I came here and found you, heh heh," he said.

"Uh… sure, Black. N, this is my twin brother, Black. Black, this is N. We sorta bumped into each other, and had a battle," White said, introducing me to the boy. "N? What kind of name is tha- Ow!" Black started to say, but White kicked him before he could finish. "Well, N, it was nice to meet you! But Black and I have to go. There's something we need to talk about," White said.

"Huh? What do we need to talk about?" Black asked White. "I'll tell you later. Anyway, N, the Pokemon Center is just outside the Square! Bye!" White said, walking away. "So long, guy-I-didn't-even-know-existed-until-now!" Black said, walking after her. For some reason, I was sad to see them go. I had actually enjoyed being with White.

"N?" I looked at Purrloin. "I know them." I blinked. "What?"

"I said, I know them. I don't know where, but I know them. I can feel it in my gut," he said. _What's he talking about? I've known him forever! If we ever saw White or Black at some point, I would remember! Or at least, White! Or maybe… he saw them before I found him. But he was just a baby! He couldn't have seen too much before our first meeting!_

"Let's just get you to this 'Pokemon Center,'" I said, getting up. It wasn't hard to find the Pokemon Center. I walked inside, and looked at the lady at the counter. "Uh, is this the Pokemon Center?" I asked. "Yes, it is. Would you like me to heal your Purrloin?" she asked me. "Yeah," I said. "Okay, just give me his Pokeball," she chirped.

_Pokeball?_ "Uh, he doesn't have a Pokeball," I explained. "He doesn't? Why?" the lady asked me, confusion clouding her gaze. I decided not to start a Pokeball rant. "He just doesn't, okay? Can you heal him?" I asked. "Of course!" That's when I saw the machine in the back. "Actually, I changed my mind. I'll heal him myself," I said. The Lady looked surprised. "What?"

"I don't want my friend to put shoved in a machine!" I snapped. "Sir, he won't be-" I didn't let her finish, I stormed out of the Pokemon Center.

"Anthea and Concordia will heal you. I refuse to let my best friend get shoved in some machine!" I ranted. "Yeah, yeah, can we just get back to the Castle?" Purrloin asked. "Yes, of course," I said.

**And there's chapter 4! Did you like seeing this story from N's Point of View? I hope you liked this chapter! If you have some constructional advice, feel free to give it.**

**Follow and Review! ~PikaNerd6**


	5. The Gym Battle Part 1

**Okay, before I start this chapter, I want to say something: I will try to make a schedule for all my stories. I really want to update faster than I currently am, and I think a schedule. So, I will try to update every Friday. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs.**

_White's POV_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let me get this straight: There was a creepy green-haired guy talking about how Pokemon must be separated from humans, and we will only be complete if we're away from them? Is this guy serious?" Black asked. I nodded. We were currently on Route 2, and I had been explaining what Ghetsis had told the citizens of Accumula. The sun was setting. "I don't know what his deal is. Maybe he had a bad experience with Pokemon?" I said, shrugging.

"I don't care whether he had a bad experience or what! He shouldn't be trying to separate humans and Pokemon!" Osha fumed. "Dude, I agree with you, but you shouldn't have acted out back there. Sure, the humans couldn't understand you, but still, not cool," Lilli said. Osha's face turned red. "Uh… I know, I just… uh…" he seemed at a loss for words for some reason.

"Well, I agree with Osha! That man is stupid! Why should he try to split us up? I'll never get rid of Chomper!" Black fumed, taking Chomper off of his head and began petting him. "Yeah, I agree! I'll never get rid of either of you guys," I said, bending over to hug both of my Pokemon. Both of them grinned. "We know. You're not blind!" Lilli said. "Heeeyyyyyyyyyy! White! Black!"

We both turned around to see Bianca running over to us. "Oh, hey Bianca!" I chirped. "Hey guys! How are you?" she asked, grinning. "We're fine. We're just ranting about that guy in the Accumula Square," I explained. Bianca had a blank look on her face. "What?" I asked. "What guy? I didn't see anyone in the Square," Bianca said. "You didn't notice the huge crowd in the plaza?" I asked.

"…Nope! I was too busy shopping!" she replied. "Oh, well then there's this guy who wants to separate humans and Pokemon. He says humans abuse Pokemon," Black said. "Oh, okay- WAIT WHAT?! I-I don't want to be separated from Tepig and Lillipup! Not so soon after our journey has started!" Bianca protested. "Well, you won't have to. He just gave a speech asking us to release our Pokemon. Do you really think we'll listen to him?" I said. "Well, I guess you're right…" Bianca muttered, looking at her feet.

"Well, I'm sick of talking about this idiot. Let's talk about something else," I said. "Well, I don't have any news… What are you guys doing next?" Bianca asked. "We're going to Striaton City," I said. "Oh! Are you going to find that inventor the Professor mentioned?" Bianca asked. Black and I glanced at each other. We had forgotten all about the Inventor after all the talk about 'Team Plasma.'

"Uh… yeah! That's exactly what we're doing!" I said, nervously. Bianca didn't look convinced. "Uh… okay. Well, I'm going to the Dreamyard! I heard there are tons of adorable Pokemon there! After that, I was going to try and find the Inventor. What was her name? Funnel?" she asked. Black and I shrugged. "I dunno," Black muttered. "Well, whatever her name was, let's just move on. It'll come to us. Hey, Bianca, wanna come with us?" I asked.

Bianca shook her head. "Nah, I'm going to stay back and explore for a bit! This place is amazing!" she chirped. "Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. "Alright then. See you later, Bianca!" Black said, tugging me by the arm. "Er- bye Bianca!" I called. "Bye White! Bye Black! I can't wait until we meet again!" Bianca called, waving.

After a few minutes of walking, a few buildings came into sight. "Hey! I think we're getting close!" Osha said. Then, we were in a suburban-like city. "Sweet! This place is nice!" Lilli said, looking around in awe. "We should take a look around! Who knows? We might run into Funnel, or whatever her name was," I said. "Actually, guys, it's almost nighttime. We should find a place to spend the night," Osha spoke up.

"WHAT?! But I'm not tired at all!" Black protested, his voice whiny like a six-year-old's. "Yeah, we can just camp out!" I agreed. I knew we had to find a place to sleep, but I wanted to explore. Nighttime adventures were the best! "Guys, I find it very, very, _very_ sad that your own Pokemon are parenting you. C'mon, Osha's right. I am _not_ sleeping on the streets tonight," Lilli said irritably.

Osha's cheeks flushed. "Fine. We'll focus on finding a place to stay the night. But we'll still look around town in the morning," I said. "Hey! Can we at least find something to eat? I'm starving!" Chomper complained. "Yeah, I agree with the mini-dragon!" Black said, folding his arms. "We can eat after we find a place," I said.

Finally, we got Black to agree, and we walked around until we saw a Pokemon Center. "Hey! We can stay there!" I said, pointing. "I really don't care at this point," Black commented, shrugging. "Yeah! Let's stay there!" Osha said, ignoring Black. Everyone else agreed as well. 

We went into the Pokemon Center, and the Nurse said we could stay as long as we liked. We all rented a room, and took a look around the Pokemon Center. None of us really hated it, but we didn't love it either.

"Hey, Nurse Joy, I have a question. Do you have any suggestions for what to do in Striaton City," I asked Nurse Joy when I made it back to the main hall. Black had gone to our room. "Well, there's a lot to do! There's the Dreamyard, the Pokemon Trainer's School… wait, are you interested in Pokemon Battles?" she asked. "Yeah," I said, nodding. "Well, there's a Pokemon Gym in this town! Here's how they work-" That's when I cut her off. "I know how Pokemon Gyms work. My dad used to challenge all kinds of gyms!" I said excitedly. "Well, then, there's the gym, and-"

"Actually, Nurse Joy, I'm okay! I know what I'm going to do tomorrow!" I said. "Oh! Then, I hope you have a good night!" she chirped. "I will, thanks!" I called, heading up to my room.

XxX

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!" Black yelled into my ear. I jumped up. "Black! What the heck?!" I shouted. "C'mon! We were going to have a look around town today!" Black said, like he didn't just scream into my ear while I was sleeping. I sighed, and got out of bed. Black was already in his clothes, while I was still in nightclothes, of course. "I'm going to get dressed. Wait for me," I said, grabbing my clothes from yesterday (Which had been washed).

"Alright. I'll wait," Black said, sitting up on his own bed. "Promise me you won't go downstairs and possess a random citizen," I said. "C'mon, White! I don't do that everytime we spend the night in a Pokemon Center!" he said indignantly. "This is the first time we've ever spent the night in the Pokemon Center," I pointed out. "Still!" he replied. I shrugged, then went into our Bathroom.

Later, I came out, with my regular clothes on. Surprisingly, Black was still there. "You didn't leave?" I asked. He shook his head, attempting to look confused. "Of course I didn't," he said, trying to sound innocent. "Okay, what did you do?" I asked, feeling suspicious. "What are you talking about?" Black asked, but his eyes gave away the fact that he had done something.

"Black," I said, my voice serious. He sighed. "Fine. I sorta possessed a guy who was throwing rocks at some Pidove, and made him strip down to his underwear yelling 'I AM WOMAN! HEAR ME ROAR!'" I stared at him. Then, I snorted. The next thing I knew, I was holding my sides, laughing. "Th-that's awesome, dude! That's just priceless!" I gasped in between laughs. "The worst thing is that he was wearing boxers with baby Lillipups on them," Black added. That made me laugh even harder. "Why are you laughing?" Osha, who had just woken up, asked.

"We'll tell you later. Right now, I'm ready to face the world! Let's go!" Black yelled, jumping up on his bed. "Uhh… okay… I'll just wake up Lilli, then," Osha said, confused.

Later, we were all up on our feet, outside of the Pokemon Center. "So, where are we gonna eat? I'm starving!" Black said. "Just so you know, I am NOT eating Pokemon Center food. That stuff looked nasty," I said, feeling queasy. "Well, it said on the map in the Pokemon Center that there's a very popular diner here. Maybe we can eat there!" Lilli suggested. "A popular diner? Count me in!" Black said, licking his lips. The rest of us agreed quickly.

It wasn't that hard to find the Diner. Pretty soon, we were standing in front of a large building, which had a sign that said "The Striaton Brothers" on it. "I'm guessing this is it," Osha commented. "Hey, it says right here that they serve food for Pokemon too," I said, looking at a little chalkboard that explained all their specials for the day. "AWESOME! LET ME IN THERE!" Chomper yelled.

"I agree with Chomper! Let's go!" Black said, rushing inside. "Well, what are we waiting for? I'm starving!" Osha said. I followed Black inside, with Osha and Lilli following me. I walked up next to Black. There was a sign that said 'please seat yourself,' so we found a small table perfect for the two of us. I grabbed the menu and flipped through it. "Oh my Arceus. THEY HAVE SOFT PRETZELS!" I said excitedly. "THEY DO?! I love this place already!" Black said, clutching the menu.

"Hey, Black, after this, do you wanna try and find the Gym? I want to give it a shot," I said. "There's a Gym around here?!" Black asked, his eyes filled with shock and excitement. I realized that I had forgotten to tell him about what Nurse Joy had said last night. "Yeah!" I chirped.

"Why hello there! How may we help you today?" I nearly leapt out of my chair. A blue-haired waiter was standing right behind me. Black was trying not to laugh. "My name's Cress, and I'll be serving you today, along with my brothers. Have either of you settled on a drink yet?" the man asked politely. "Uh… yeah. I'll have some water," I said. "I'll have some milk," Black said. "Our Pokemon will have some water," I said. Osha, Lilli, and Chomper nodded.

"Coming right up!" Cress sang, walking away. Black burst out laughing. "You shoulda seen your face! You were all like 'WAT?!'" he gasped. "Yeah yeah, I'm so funny," I said, rolling my eyes playfully. "Here you go!" I nearly jumped out of my seat again. Cress set the beverages down on the table. "And have either of you decided on your meals yet?" a spiky, red-haired man had joined us. _Where are these guys coming from?_

"Er- We'll both have some Soft Pretzels. And we still need time for our Pokemon," I said. "Alright, two soft pretzels coming right up!" the red-head said, turning around. "WAIT!" I yelled. The man turned. "Make that FOUR soft pretzels," I said. "Alright, then!" the man said, turning around again. Cress followed him. Then, a green-haired man appeared, setting two cups of tea on our table. "Would either of you like some tea?" he asked. "When the heck did you get here?" I asked. "No thanks," Black said at the same time.

"And you?" the man asked me. "Er- no, I'm good," I said. "WE WANT PANCAKES!" Lilli barked. "Oh, and our Pokemon will have Pancakes," I added. "Okay then. By the way, I'm Cilan," the man added before walking off. "Okay, isn't any of this weird to you?" I asked Black. "Nope," he said casually.

"Here's your Soft Pretzels! The pancakes will be out in a minute," the red-haired man returned, setting down the soft pretzels. I didn't argue this time; I just sank my teeth into that delicious soft pretzel. "Well, they're giving us food, so I can't complain," I shrugged. "And here are your pancakes!" Red-head said, setting down a large plate of pancakes. "PANCAKES!" Lilli barked, grabbing a pancake and eating it. Osha and Chomper followed suite.

After 10 minutes, we were finished. "That was amazing," Lilli burped. "So, are you either of you satisfied with your meals?" Cilan asked. I swear, those guys must have GPSs stashed in their brains. "Yep. Check please. And I have a question," I said. Cilan set down the check, and looked at me expectantly. "Can you give us directions to the Pokemon Gym? I want to challenge the Gym Leader to a battle," I said. "Me too!" Black spoke up.

Cilan was silent. Then, he snapped his fingers, and the lights dimmed. Everyone turned around. Suddenly, 3 lights shone down on Cilan, Cress, and Red-Head.

"You want to challenge the Gym Leader, eh? Well, you're looking at them right now," Cilan said, smirking.

**Alright, this is getting a little long for my taste. I'll try to post the second half of this chapter tomorrow. Wow, I've only just started the schedule, and I'm already breaking it. **

**Follow and Review! Nerdy out!**


	6. The Gym Battle Part 2

**Okay, I promised I'd get this out today, and here it is! Btw, I forgot to mention that in the last chapter, White and Black had a training round with their Pokemon. So Osha's at level 12, Lilli's at level 11, and Chomper's at level 14. And NO, White is not getting a Pansear. This is based off of my first run-through of Pokemon White, and I declined the woman's offer to give me a Pansear. So, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Pokemon to you? I only own my Pokemon OCs and half of the plot.**

_White's POV_

Okay, now I was COMPLETELY confused. "Say what now?" Black asked. "What?" Cilan asked. "Well, you guys don't really seem like the 'Gym Leader' type," I said, looking at their waiter outfits. "And the last time I checked, there was one gym leader per town," Black pointed out.

"Well, we're the gym leaders, deal with it," the red-head smirked. "Well, in that case, I challenge one of you to a battle!" I said, standing up. Black jumped up. "Me too!"

"Alright then, who was your first Pokemon: Snivy, Tepig, or Oshawott?" Cilan asked. I looked down at Osha, who was now standing at my feet. "What does it look like?" I asked. "Okay, girly, look. We have to ask this every time we get a challenger! So just answer the question!" the red-head said irritably.

"Calm down, Chili. So, who was your first Pokemon?" Cress asked politely. "Oshawott," I said clearly. "And you?" Chili asked Black. "Axew." That left all 3 leaders speechless. "_Axew? _Why not a Snivy? Or a Tepig?" Chili asked. "Long story, bro. Deal with it," Black said, picking up Chomper. "Er- then you get to choose who you get to battle. But this lady right here gets to battle me, since her starter was Oshawott!" Cilan said, getting up in my face.

I backed up, forgetting there was a table behind me. "Alright, then I'd like to battle-"

"Oh, you don't get to choose yet! First, we'll let this young lady battle Cilan. Ladies first!" Cress interrupted Black. Black seemed a little ticked off that he had to battle them last, but the leaders didn't seem to notice. Cilan turned around and opened a door that I had first thought led to a kitchen. He motioned for me to follow.

"C'mon guys," I said, picking up Lilli and Osha. Unfortunately, Lilli was still eating her pancake, and didn't really understand what was going on. "What're we doing?" Lilli asked, her mouth full of pancake. "We're battling the gym leader," I explained. "We are? Hold on-" Lilli paused to shove the last of the pancake in her mouth. "Can I go first? I'd like to show whoever we're battling what a Lillipup can do!" she said triumphantly after swallowing.

"Sure, you can go first, Lilli," I said. "Miss? Are you talking to your Pokemon?" Cilan asked me. I had totally forgotten he was there. "Er- I like to pretend that they can talk back to me," I muttered, my cheeks turning red. Cilan shot me a perplexing look, then shrugged. "That must be your way of bonding with Pokemon. I like to bond with my Pokemon by cooking with them!" he chirped, all confusion gone.

I inwardly sighed. "Well, here we are: The battlefield!" Cilan suddenly shouted as we entered a stadium. "Wow…" I muttered, amazed. It was huge! "This is…"

"I know, we get a lot of those comments. The league built this for us," Cilan said. Then, I saw some really fancy bleachers. To my surprise, Black was on the bottom steps, with Chomper on his head. "May I have a second?" I asked. Cilan nodded, and I dashed over to the bleachers. "Black! How did you get down here?" I asked. "Well, I wanted to watch my little sis fight in her first gym battle! Also, the other two guys showed me the way to the bleachers," Black replied.

"Oh. For a second there, I thought you used your you-know-what," I said, ignoring the 'little sis' remark. "C'mon, White! You know I wouldn't use my powers in public!" Black whispered. "You possessed two people as far as I know in the past two days. And both were in public," I whispered. He shrugged. "Still! Hey, you better get back to Cilan. He's looking antsy," Black said, pointing at Cilan.

"Oh alright," I sighed, walking back over to Cilan. "So, here's how the gym works. You have to-"

"I know. My father told me about Gyms," I interrupted him. Cilan looked a little taken-aback. "Oh. Well, then let's begin! I get the left half of the stadium, and you get the right, okay?" Cilan asked. I nodded, then went to my side. Lilli padded forwards. "Let's do this!" she yelled enthusiastically.

"Okay, go Lillipup!" Cilan called, tossing a Pokeball onto the field. A Lillipup popped out, his eyes filled with thirst for battle. "A Lillipup? Aw c'mon! I wanted to fight something that isn't part of my species!" Lilli protested. The other Lillipup glared at her. "Hey!"

"Go on, you take the first move," Cilan coaxed. I smirked. "Okay, Lilli, use Leer!" I called. Lilli shot Lillipup a menacing glare. He shuddered, then Cilan yelled, "Work Up!" His entire body turned red, then back to normal. "Lilli, Leer again!" I called. That got the same effect as before. "Lillipup, Work Up!" Cilan called. That also got the same effect.

"Alright, Lilli, use Bite!" I called. Lilli lunged forwards and chomped down on Lillipup. It fainted immediately, because of the double-leer. Cilan seemed unfazed, however. "Go Pansage!" he yelled, tossing another Pokeball onto the field. A green-and-cream colored monkey came out.

I could tell it was a grass type, so I whispered, "Osha, you can sit this one out." He didn't protest. "Okay Lilli, use Leer!"

"Pansage, avoid it, then use Work Up!"

After that turn, I figured I may as well use Bite again, so that's what I had Lilli do. It hurt Pansage, but not by too much. Pansage used Work-up again. I had Lilli use Bite again. Then, the worst possible thing happened:

"Pansage, use Vine Whip!"

Vine Whip, combined with the Work-Ups, and the fact that it was a critical hit, was just too much. It hit so hard, Lilli was flung into the wall behind me. "Lilli!" I shouted, running over to her. I picked her up, but she was unconscious. She had lost. "Lilli! No!" Osha shouted, standing next to her. I turned to him.

Osha glanced uneasily at Pansage, who seemed ready for another round. He looked up at me. "If this means I can get revenge for Lilli, then I'm in," he said. I carried Lilli back to our spot, and Osha stepped forwards.

"Osha, use Tackle!" I yelled, not wanting to waste time. If he got hit with Vine Whip, it would all be over. Osha dashed forwards, barreling into Pansage. "Pansage, Work Up!" Cilan called. _Work Up? Is he trying to secure his victory?_ I wondered. "Osha, Tackle again!"

When Osha was done, Pansage was almost finished. But when I saw the look on Cilan's face, I knew what he was going to say: "Pansage, use Vine Whip!" I cringed as a pair of vines came out of the tree on Pansage's head and shot towards Osha. But they never collided with him. They missed.

We were all shocked, but not as shocked as Cilan. His face turned pale. I knew that victory was about to be in my hands. "Osha, use Tackle!" I shouted. Osha dashed forwards and crashed into Pansage. Pansage fell to the floor, knocked out. It was all over.

"We… we won!" Osha cheered. I was so happy, I did my happy dance, which was jumping up and down, twirling around three times, and pumping my fists into the air. "WOOP!" I yelled. I heard Black yelling in triumph as well. "Yeah people! That's my little sister right there!" he yelled. That's when I noticed I had gained a bigger audience._ Seriously, where are these people coming from?! _The audience was cheering wildly.

Lilli woke up, her eyes bleary. "What happened?" she asked. "We won!" I said. "Lilli! Are you alright?" Osha asked her. "I was just thrown against a wall. What do you think?" She asked. Cilan walked over to me. "Well, you defeated me," he said clearly. _No duh_. I almost said that out loud. "So, as your reward, I'd like to give you this Trio Badge," he continued, handing me a gold badge with green, blue, and red on it.

"Cool…" I said, looking over it. The audience cheered again. Black jumped out of the bleachers and dashed over to us. "Great job, White!" he congratulated me. "Thanks!" I chirped. "So, have you decided which one of us you'll battle?" I jumped up, then turned to see Chili and Cress behind me. "Hmm… I'll battle Chili!" Black said, like he had already thought it through.

"Yes! You just made the best choice of your life!" Chili said before grabbing two Pokeballs off his belt. "I'd like to watch, but…" I trailed off, looking down at Lilli, who was in my arms. "Oh, you go and watch him. I'll be fine," she said. And with that, I went into the bleachers to watch Black's first Pokemon Battle.

**And here we go! Sorry if the battle was boring. I'm not very good at describing Pokemon battles. And I promise that I'll try to get these chapters out at the right time! And I'm not going to describe Black's battle. I never really thought it out. **

**Also I'd like to give a shout-out to Oviedude8! I follow him on Miiverse, and he encouraged me to keep this up! Oviedude8, you're awesome!**

**QotD: Who is your favorite Pokemon of all time(if you have one)?**

**Follow and Review! Nerdy out!**


	7. Team Plasma Here, Team Plasma There

**Another Friday, another chapter of **_**Electricity**_**! How was your Christmas, people? Or Hanukkah? Or Kwanzaa? Whatever you celebrate? Mine was great! I got a Pikachu shirt and IPod case! I also got a lot of books, which is awesome for me because I am a HUGE bookworm! **

**Anyway, this is going to be a long chapter… it's pretty eventful, too. Well, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: Game Freak owns Pokemon. I only own my OCs and half the plot.**

_White's POV_

"Oh yeah! That was awesome! Did you see how Chomper totally demolished that guy's Lillipup? And then he Scratched up that Pansear like a BAWSS! And then BOOM! Gym Badge won!" Black cheered as we walked out of the Gym. "Yeah, that was pretty awesome," I agreed, grinning. "Meh. It was fine," Lilli muttered. After Black won, Cress was nice enough to give her a revive and potion, so she was good as new. But she was pretty grumpy. "Oh c'mon! That was amazing! I took on both of those jerks all by myself!" Chomper said, irritated that she wasn't happier for him. "Whatever," Lilli grumbled.

"You're just mad that you lost!" Chomper accused. "Gee, how could you tell?" Lilli said, rolling her eyes. "Heeeeyyyyy! You two! The teenagers with the Oshawott, Lillipup, and Axew!" We turned around to see a black-haired woman in a lab coat running towards us. "Are you Hilbert and Hilda Yin?" she asked once she caught up. Black and I shared a glance, then nodded. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "I'm Fennel! Professor Juniper told me to keep a look-out for you two and your friends!"

_Oh right! Juniper did tell us to look for a Scientist! But I thought her name was Funnel…_ "Stalker…" I heard Black mutter. "Oh! Well, here we are! What did Juniper want us to do for you?" I asked. "Well, it's better if I explain at my lab. Can you please come with me?" Fennel asked.

We nodded, and she led us into her Apartment. I was amazed by what I saw inside: all these machines surrounding a bed. Next to the bed was a PC, and a red-head writing down notes. "This is Amanita. She's my assistant, but she's also the manager of the PC!" Fennel introduced the red-head. Amanita took no notice; she simply sat down and grabbed a fresh pile of notes.

"Uh- well, this is my Lab! I study dreams! You see, when Pokemon dream, they play in a world that doesn't exist in here. From my studies, the dreams seem to be linked to the Entralink in the center on Unova. Juniper wanted me to show you my findings; she thought they would help you," Fennel explained. "You study dreams? What do you plan on doing once you finish?" I asked. "I don't know, really… but I'm so fascinated by what I've found so far!" she said excitedly.

Suddenly, Amanita looked up from her notes. "Hey Fennel! I think I know where we can find some Dream Mist! They come from a Pokemon called Munna, and they happen to live in the Dreamyard!" she said, not taking any notice to me or Black. "Really!? Amanita, that's great! We have to go get some!" Fennel squealed. Suddenly, she calmed down and looked at us apologetically. "Er- sorry. We've figured out that Dream Mist can let us see right into a Pokemon's dream. And now that we know where it is, we can continue with our studies! But enough about that. For now, I should show you what I've got," she said.

I shared a glance with Black. His eyes said _let's not get caught up in other people's business._ "Hey, we can help you with that! This could be an opportunity to train, and we don't have much to do right now," I said to Fennel. Black slapped his forehead. I gave him a look that said _too bad, so sad. _"Really?! You would do that for me?" Fennel asked me. I nodded. "Oh Hilda! This is amazing! Thank you thank you thank you!" Fennel squealed, hugging me. "We can go now, if you like. Also, call me White, and call Hilbert Black," I said. "Actually, can you go after I've showed you the notes?" Fennel asked.

After she showed us the notes, Black and I headed towards the Dreamyard. "Tell me why we're doing this again?" Black asked. "Because we're trying to be nice people," I replied. "It would be pretty cool to see into other's dreams!" Osha said. "I think it would be pretty creepy. I mean, what if they're dreaming about something really personal?" Lilli put in. "Still, it would be pretty cool," Osha said.

We found ourselves surrounded by stone walls, and we were in tall grass. "So, what do we do once we find a Munna?" Black asked. "I think the best solution would be to catch it, then bring it to Fennel," I said. "Oh! I call catching the Munna! I only have Chomper!" he said. I shrugged. "Alright. I'm not sure I want a Munna anyway."

Then, I saw her. "Bianca!" I called. Bianca turned, and beamed when she saw us. "White! Black!" she called, running over to us. "What are you two doing here?" she asked. "We're on a quest. We're finding a Munna. Fennel needs some Dream Mist, and Munna can apparently produce it," I explained. "You found Fennel? That's great! What did she have to say?" she asked. "She wanted to show us her studies. It's actually very interesting," I said, smiling. "Wow. I should go check them out. Hey, want me to help find Munna?"

"That would be great, Bianca!" I said. That's when I heard some muffled murmurs. I glanced from side to side. "Do you guys hear that?" I asked. Black nodded, and so did Bianca. "It's coming from the other side of the wall," Black murmured. "Let's go," I whispered, walking around the side of the wall Black mentioned. Black and Bianca were right behind me.

"I found one!" I heard a man say. I looked, and my eyes widened. There was a man and a woman dressed exactly like the guys from the speech yesterday! And in front of them was a floating pink Pokemon with a floral pattern. The man was grabbing one of her 'legs.' "Great! Now get it to cough up some Dream Mist!" the woman demanded. _That must be a Munna! _"How?" the man asked. "I don't know! Try to force it out!" the woman said, glaring at the man.

The man grinned. "Oh, I know the _perfect_ way to get some!" And, to my complete horror, he stood up and swiftly kicked the Munna, who yelped in terror. "C'mon! Out with it!" the man yelled, kicking her again. The Munna then noticed me. "H-help m-me," she croaked. I stood up. "White, what are you doing?" Bianca asked. Neither she nor Black was seeing this.

I ran right up to the man and punched him. Right in the mouth. He yelled in pain and kneeled down, holding his mouth. "_**What the hell are you two idiots doing!**_" I yelled. The woman grabbed my arm, but I elbowed her in the gut. Hard. "What did that Munna ever do to you, huh? What made you think it was alright to kick it!" I shouted. By now, Black and Bianca had gotten up and were on the scene.

When Black looked at me, I pointed to the injured Munna. "_They _did that," I said coldly. One look at the Munna was enough to make Black angry. But before he could do anything, the man began to shout at him in fear. "That's him! That's the guy! That's the guy!" he yelped, grabbing the woman's arm. "What?" the woman asked, looking down at him confused. "Him! He approached me back in Accumula, and I began to do weird things! He just vanished, and I lost control! Then when I stopped, he reappeared and ran away!" the man yelled.

My blood turned into ice. I looked at Black accusingly, and he looked away. "I have no idea what you're talking about, dude, but what you're doing here is wrong! Why did you abuse that Munna?!" Black shouted at him. The man was having trouble getting calm again, so the woman looked at us coolly. "All we want is for Pokemon to be free. The Dream Mist that comes from Munna will help others see that Pokemon must be separated from humans. Don't you want Pokemon to be happy?" she asked.

I stepped forwards, glaring furiously at the woman and the man. "Abusing Pokemon to get what you want doesn't make them happy! It makes them fear you!" I growled. Then, I saw a red and white ball hanging off of the woman's belt. I pointed at it and said, "And if you think Pokemon shouldn't be trained by humans, why do you have them as well?"

The woman folded her arms. "We fight for the freedom of Pokemon," she said, glaring at me. "That doesn't stop you from being liars, jerks, and hypocrites!" I shouted. Osha and Lilli dashed up in front of me. "White's right! You can't do this! Pokemon are happy with humans!" Osha growled. "What he said!" Lilli shouted. Even though these guys couldn't hear what my Pokemon had to say, they seemed to understand they were threatening them. "Fine. If we can't make you see the truth, then we'll just have to force your Pokemon away from you! Then you'll see how happy and free they'll really be!" the woman said, taking the Pokeball off her belt and tossing it in the air. It popped open, and a Purrloin came out.

"No! Don't you dare lay a hand on my friend!" Bianca shouted. The man seemed to retain himself, and planted himself in front of her and Black. "This isn't your fight, kid," he snarled. "I'll show this jerk what a Lillipup is _really_ capable of!" Lilli growled, stepping forwards. Osha stepped back; he could see that it was Lilli who wanted to fight. "Okay, Lilli, use Leer!" I called. Lilli did so, and I could see fear flash in Purrloin's eyes. "Purrloin, use Scratch!" the woman called.

Lilli sidestepped the Purrloin, and I called. "Use Tackle!" She lunged at the Purrloin, and got in a critical hit. Purrloin fainted. The woman turned pale, and put Purrloin back in its Pokeball wordlessly. "Dude! Get over here and finish her off!" she barked at the man. He nodded, and grabbed one Pokeball off his belt. He tossed it, and it opened to reveal a Patrat.

"Osha, wanna take this one?" I asked him. He nodded, and he stepped up while Lilli stepped back. "Osha, use Water Gun!" I called. He did so, and it took down close to a half of Patrat's health. "Patrat, Bide!" the man demanded. Patrat turned red for a second, then went back to normal. I knew what Bide did: it waited 3 turns, and it doubled the damage on the 3rd turn.

"Osha, use Tail Whip!" Better safe than sorry. I had Osha use Leer for 3 turns, and in the end, Patrat couldn't do anything. "Now, use Water Gun!" Water Gun, combined with Leer, was deadly. Patrat was out almost immediately. "Looks like you lose," I taunted, grinning. Black shot me a thumbs-up. "Yeah, but do you see our point? Pokemon are getting hurt because of these pointless battles. This is why we need to separate people from Pokemon!" the woman protested.

My jaw dropped. "Are you kidding?! You started this all, and you could've ended it!" I snapped. Before one of them could retort, everything turned black. All of us look around confused. Then, a familiar man stepped forwards, glaring at the duo. It was the man who made the speech in Accumula Square, Ghetsis! The duo each glanced at the other. "You have both failed me. You were supposed to retrieve Dream Mist, and instead, you stand around, losing to an inexperienced teenager!" he snarled.

Then, _another one of him appeared!_ "You insolent fools! Is this your idea of a successful mission? You are a disgrace to Team Plasma!" he growled. "I-is this Ghetsis when he's mad, or Ghetsis when he's gathering followers?" the man stuttered. "Who cares? Let's get outta here!" the woman shrieked. They both ran away, shouting. "Sir! We're sorry! WE'RE SORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Then, the darkness went away, and the two Ghetsis' vanished. In their place was a purple and pink Pokemon floating next to Munna. "Mother!" she squealed in joy. She nuzzled the Pokemon, and both vanished. "What… just happened?" Bianca asked. I looked at Black, who muttered. "This was not me, I swear."

"Hey! White, Black!" I turned to see Fennel running towards us. "I finished up with my notes for the day, so I figured I'd try to see how you were doing! By the way, what was up with those people running away screaming 'WE'RE SORRY WE FAILED! WE'RE SORRY WE LOST TO AN INEXPERIENCED TEEN!'?" she asked. "Uhh… long story. And-" I was cut off when Fennel squealed. "Wow! You found it! You found the Dream Mist!" I followed her gaze. In place of the Munna and her mother was a pinkish-purple sandy substance.

"This is great! Now I can further my studies! Thanks you so much!" Fennel squealed. Then, she collected herself, and got out a small bag. She went over to the Dream Mist and put it in the bag. She got up, and looked at Bianca. "Oh! You must be Bianca! You look just like the girl the Professor described!" she said, holding out her hand. "Yep! That's me!" Bianca chirped, shaking her hand. "So, now that you've got your Dream Mist, what should we do now?" Black asked.

"Well, you two can go do what trainers do. I'd like to chat with Bianca for a bit," Fennel said. "Alright! I heard there are some good Pokemon in the next route!" Black said. "Well, I guess we'll be on our way. Bye Fennel! See you later, Bianca!" I called. Bianca and Fennel waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>We were on route 3. Black was cheerfully walking down the path with me. And I was giving him a death stare.<p>

"What?" he asked. "What the heck we you thinking?! You possessed that Team Plasma guy, and he saw you!" I snapped. "Hey! I didn't mean to let him see me! I was just trying to have fun!" he protested. "Why can't you be more careful about these things? You don't seem to care that we're supposed to be the only ones who are supposed to know about your secret life!"

"I do care! But what's the point of having these powers if I never use them?" Black snapped. "I don't know! I do know that you're not supposed to be-"

"I know! Geez, White, take it easy!" he sighed. "What're you guys talking about?" we both froze. Cheren. He was walking up beside me. "Nothing! We're just talking about…. What it might be like to be a Pokemon!" I said. "To be a Pokemon? Why did you sound angry?" he asked.

"Because-"

"Because we were arguing over which Pokemon we wanted to be. We wouldn't agree on just one!" Black put in. Cheren didn't look convinced at all, but he just shrugged. "Whatever. I don't really want to get involved in one of your arguments," he sighed. Then, a flash of light burst out of his bag, and Snivy was glaring at Osha. "Hello, old _friend_," he sneered, emphasizing the word 'friend.'

Osha glared at him as well. Lilli just stared. "Who's this guy?" she asked Osha. "Oh, just a guy I used to know. And frankly, he's a guy I don't want to see ever again," Osha said. That's when I got an idea. "Hey Cheren, wanna have a battle?" I asked him. Cheren's eyes lit up. "Sure! I have two Pokemon, by the way," he said. "I also have two. Now, let's go!"

Cheren and I took a few steps back, and Osha and Snivy stepped forwards. "You first," Cheren coaxed. I nodded. "Osha, Tail Whip!"

"Snivy, Vine Whip!"

Snivy's defense lowered, and Osha avoided the attack. "Osha, Tackle!" I called. It managed to take care of over a quarter of Snivy's health. "Snivy, Vine Whip!" Osha, being a water type, fell backwards, but wasn't done. "Osha, Tackle!" It did the same amount of damage as before. "Snivy, Tackle!" That did it. Osha was done. Lilli stepped forwards.

"I got this!" she called over her shoulder. "Snivy, Vine Whip!"

"Lilli, use Bite!" Vine Whip didn't faze Lilli very much, but Bite was enough to take care of Snivy. Snivy fainted, and Cheren sent out a Purrloin. "This'll be easy- wait, why am I taking care of all the Purrloins?" Lilli asked. "Lilli, use Tackle!" I called, ignoring her last remark. "Can do!" she called as she lunged at Purrloin. Purrloin scratched at her, then she finished it off with another Tackle.

"Wow. Am I hard to defeat or what?" I bragged, picking up Osha. Cheren rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"And obviously, I'm the one with the better sister!" Black cut in. "I don't _have_ a sister!" Cheren retorted, glaring at him. "Well, if you did, White's would be better than her!" Black said.

Just then, a few Team Plasma grunts shoved us. "Out of our way, runts!" they snarled as they dashed past us. "Hey!" I snapped. But they were gone. Then, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Bianca running over to us, a crying child holding her hand. "White! Black! Cheren! Did you see those Team Plasma Grunts? Did they change course?" she demanded once she caught up to us.

"Bianca? What happened?" Cheren asked. "M-My P-Purrloin…" the child sobbed. "Shh… it'll be all right. You'll get your Purrloin back," Bianca soothed. "Bianca, what happened?" I asked. "I can't believe those grunts!" Bianca ranted. "BIANCA! What happened?" Cheren and I both said at once. "Guys, those grunts stole this girl's Pokemon!" Bianca said.

"_What_?! They've got some nerve!" I snapped. "Which way did they go?" Bianca asked. "They went straight forwards," Black said. "Great! Oof… they're running so fast… I don't know if I'll be able to do much when I get them, though," Bianca sighed. "Bianca, we'll take care of the grunts. You stay with the child," Cheren said.

I nodded. "Yeah Bianca." Bianca beamed. "Thanks! This means to much, you guys. You hear that, Tracey? You'll get your Pokemon back very, very soon…" Bianca soothed the child.

"White, take this Revive and use it on Oshawott. They were headed towards Wellspring Cave," Cheren said, handing me a Revive. I gave it to Osha, who began to wake up. I used a potion on him and Lilli, and we were on our way to the Wellspring Cave.

"I wonder what those creeps are doing to this poor Pokemon?" I muttered angrily, remembering the treatment they gave Munna. We found the cave, and peered inside. Sure enough, there were the three grunts, holding flashlights. They were all shined on a poor Purrloin. "Who are you people? Wh-Where's Tracey?" she asked anxiously. "Freeze, punks!" I shouted. All of the grunts froze.

We all stepped inside the cave. They seemed to relax when they realized I wasn't a police officer. "It's just a few teenage brats," one of them muttered. Osha and Lilli glared daggers at the grunts. Chomper simply gave them a death stare. Cheren let out Snivy and Purrloin. "Hand over the Purrloin," Cheren demanded. "What makes you think you can tell us what to do?" a grunt sneered. "How about the fact that at least two of us have defeated the Striaton City Gym Leader? And the fact that I kicked some Team Plasma butt just earlier today?" I said, glaring at them.

All three stiffened. "You think you're so tough? Why don't you prove it?" one said. They all grabbed a Pokeball of their belts. "Let's do this, guys!" I said. They all had Patrat. It wasn't much of a challenge for Lilli, who had defeated her Patrat with a few Bites. And I could tell that neither Black nor Cheren had much of a problem either.

"Now hand us the Purrloin," Cheren demanded. The grunts grabbed the Purrloin's Pokeball in defeat, but before he could hand it to me, a voice called out, "Wait! Don't give it back!" Three more grunts came out of the shadows. "You want this Purrloin back so badly? You'll have to answer to us!" one of them said. "Seriously?" Black asked, rolling his eyes.

"Wait! Let's make this a triple battle! Black, Cheren, let's team up!" I said. Cheren and Black made a face at the thought of teaming up, but I gave them a death stare, and they quickly nodded. "Yeah, I agree! Let's do this!" Black said quickly. The grunts all had Patrat, and we sent out the Pokemon we started with: Osha, Chomper, and Snivy. "Okay guys. I'll take the grunt on the right," I whispered so the grunts wouldn't hear us. "I'll take the middle," Black whispered. "I guess that leaves me with left," Cheren muttered.

"Okay, Osha, use Water Gun!" I called. He did so, and the Patrat was thrown backwards. I had gotten a critical hit. Chomper used Dragon Rage, and his Patrat was almost down. Snivy used Vine Whip, which also managed to harm his Patrat. All the Patrat ended up using Tackle. None of them managed to get Osha's health below a quarter, though.

The next round was just the same; Water Gun, Dragon Rage, and Vine Whip. All the Patrat were down. "How in the name of Arceus did we lose?!" one of the grunts ranted. "Uhhh… maybe you three should just get more Pokemon. Just a little tip," I put in. "I don't need your sass, kid!" he snapped. "Whatever, we still don't have to give you the Pokemon back," the other one said smugly.

"I thought he might say that," Osha said. He dashed forwards, climbed up the grunt's leg, latched on to his arm, and snatched the Pokeball. "Psych!" he shouted, shooting a Water Gun into the grunt's face. The grunt cried out, and Osha jumped down. He gave me the Pokeball, and we fist-bumped. I retreated the Purrloin. "Hey! That's not fair!" the grunt yelled. "Stealing isn't fair either, bub. Deal with it," Black said. Then, we all ran out of the cave. I heard the grunts shout behind us, but I didn't care.

We spotted Bianca and the child. "We got the Purrloin!" I called. I saw Bianca's face light up, and she hugged the child. "They got her back! They got her back!" she cheered as we made it over to her. I kneeled down to the girl, and handed her the Pokeball. "Here she is," I said. She squealed, let out the Purrloin, and hugged her. "Fuzzy! Fuzzy, you came back!" she squealed. "Tracey! Wow, that was weird, those guys shown bright lights in my face!" Purrloin said. I grinned. Even though the girl couldn't understand her Purrloin's words, their bond was great.

"White. White, something's wrong with Osha! He's just standing there!" Lilli said. I turned my head. Osha was standing as still as a board, and his eyes were completely blank. "Osha? Osha, are you okay?" I asked him. Suddenly, I was blinded by a bright blue light. Osha's shape began to change; he got taller, and his arms grew longer. When the light died down, Osha looked almost completely different; even his color had changed!

_He evolved!_ I thought proudly. That battle must've done him well. "Wow! Osha, you evolved!" Lilli yowled, jumping back. Osha blinked a couple of times, then looked down at himself. "WHOA! I…. look…. AWESOME!" he yelled, pumping his fist in the air. Bianca squealed. "OMG! He looks so cool!" Cheren grinned, and patted me on the back. "Congrats!" Black was grinning as well. "Hey! How come I didn't evolve?" Snivy protested. Then, I patted Osha on the head.

"The name 'Osha' doesn't really suit you anymore, does it?" I asked. He shook his head. "I heard that you're called a Dewott. How about Dew?" I asked. "Dew… that sounds much cooler than Osha!" Osha- no, Dew- cheered. "Then I guess it's settled! You're now Dew!" I said, smiling.

Lilli beamed. "This is so great Osh- I mean, Dew!" she said. Dew seemed to glow at her pride. "Th-Thanks, Lilli!" she said, blushing.

After that, we said our goodbyes to Cheren and Bianca. And then we were on our way to Nacrene City.

**Whew! That was long! My fingers feel like they're about to fall off! And yay! Osha the Oshawott is now Dew the Dewott! What, did you think Osha was going to stay Osha when he was a Samurott? **

**QotD: What is your favorite Pokemon shipping? Mine is Ferriswheelshipping, obviously. X3**

**Follow and Review! Nerdy out!**


End file.
